


Katie's Mom Has Got It Going On

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being Katie Holt is Suffering, Booby Traps, Bullying, Gen, MILFs, Name-Calling, Pee, Trash Cans, don't mess with the Holts, hot mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Katie's bullies accost her in the hallway.





	Katie's Mom Has Got It Going On

"Oh look, it's the NERD," said Katie's mean classmates. "Hey, nerd, can we ask you something?" Katie sighed, her heart heavy at the anticipation of more mean bullying.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Does your mom shave down there? What time does she shower? Does she ever get, y'know, bored when your dad's in space?" Jack and his cronies had horny looks on their faces and Katie was so pissed off she forgot to be squicked over the fact that they were asking about her mom's vagina. She smacked the lot of them across the hallway where they tipped over a garbage pail and got covered in old banana peels and tampons.

When the boys tried to sneak over to the Holt house to watch Colleen shower the next day Katie and Matt had set up a booby trap that scooped them up in a net and dumped a week's worth of BaeBae's pee all over them. The bullies went to school smelling like pee and were humiliated and that's what they deserved for trying to fuck someone else's mom.


End file.
